Abandoned Hearts
by haru's
Summary: Momiji and Kyo have been rejected by their true loves and because of a marriage, they find themselves hurting. They find each other, but will Kyo's resistance end the love that could of been? MomijixKyo,YukixHaru shonenai & some YAOI
1. A wedding

Hey there people. Hope you like the fic.

This is a Mostly KYO/ MOMIJI fic….some Haru/Yuki too. There are other couplings but, suprises are fun. Lets just pretend dudes can get married okay, don't get all pissy about it.

WARNING: Shonen-ai AND.. YAOI- boy on boy sex later on. This chapter is clean though. Some limes and lemons throughout story.

Rated: MA ….for a reason. Go away little uncorrupt children.

Chapter 1- A wedding

It was one of those nice chilly days at the ending of winter. The days where the gentle spring melted the frost of snow. This day Haru would marry his first love, his beloved Yuki. As the crowd bustled around the church finding their seats it would be hard for you to find a sorrowful face. What people didn't know was there were two people whose hearts were heavy as they joked and smiled. Those two people were surprisingly Kyo and Momiji.

A bell rang and everyone rose. The rest of it, for two dying souls, was slow and painful as they tried to keep their faces void of their true feelings.

Kyo had never been more upset and confused in his life. There the damn rat was in a long ivory white wedding dress and he couldn't laugh. He was jealous. The truth was he had feelings for the rat and he had never been brave enough to tell him. Now here he was watching the gorgeous boy get married to their younger cousin.

"Psst..yo, give me the ring."

"Huh? O Here. Sorry." Momiji handed the lovely engraved ring to Haru and he watched as the ring was slipped on to a delicate finger. He felt his heart quiver. Momiji had always expected to be up here with Haru, but as his partner not as his Best Man. Momiji had always loved Haru and hoped one day he would return the feelings. He thought that Haru would give up on the grey-haired beauty one day. But he never did and persisted until they were a couple. Momiji hated himself for these feelings, he was Haru's best friend after all. He should be happy that his friend found someone to take away all his pain. He just wished it had been himself.

Momiji tried to watch, but it was too painful. He looked away to the front row where Akito would have sat, had he still been alive. This wedding would never of taken place had he still been with them. The man had died in his sleep with Yuki beside him. Yuki could keep no grudges on him as he hacked away his last breaths.

Where he would of sat, sat a wonderful girl. The lovely Tohru who had opened up all their hearts, to remind them to trust and love. She sat there,her stomach rounded with pregnancy, with a small bundle in her arms. There in perfect arms, lay the child that to the zodiac was the closest thing to god. Next to her sat the child's father who grinned widely to keep himself from bursting with laugher. Shigure would never change.

The wedding ended and the party was brought to the main house. Momiji recited his Best Man's speech to the crowd cheerfully, but the words felt hollow in his mouth. Everyone clapped at the end and he felt as guilty as ever. The speech wasn't truthful. He had told everyone he was happy for them. But deep down, he knew he felt bitter.

Kyo saw Momiji run out of the house soon after his speech. He thought he saw something like pain on his face. Kyo shrugged not caring much, but than he looked over to where Yuki and Haru slow-danced and decided he might as well get some fresh air.

Kyo walked down the stone path looking for the rabbit. Not knowing exactly where to look he used his instinct. He went to the place he would probably go if he wanted to be alone. He left the path and walked through the forest on the Sohma Estate. Using his keen hearing he tried to pick up the sound of foot-prints. Hearing nothing he went on until he thought he heard something. A gentle sobbing could be heard through the clearing, light enough to be mistaken for the wind.

Kyo creapt down to where the blonde sat with his knees brought up and his head covered by arms.

Kyo in his already emotional state felt his heart break as his usually so happy cousin cried. He reached out to touch Momiji who jumped at the sudden touch.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" He tried to smile, but it became a twisted frown that made him look more insane than anything.

Kyo surprised both of them when he grabbed the smaller boy into a tight hug. Momiji fell limp in his arms sobbing uncontrollably into the other's shirt. "Kyo, don't. I don't deserve your comfort. I'm jealous of him. This is their day and I can't be happy for them. I'm a terrible friend."

Kyo couldn't help but laugh.

The rabbit pushed away suddenly angry. "It's not funny!"

"No, you don't get it." Kyo stifled his laughter and looked at his younger cousin affectionately. "I thought I was the only one who was having a crappy day. Who would know it would be you."

Momiji stared at him completely puzzled. The look made him look extremely cute and Kyo found himself hugging him again. "I'm jealous too, idiot."

"You like Haru too?"

"Uhh, no."

"Than who do you like?" If Kyo didn't like Haru who else would he be talking about.

"Well unless I was misinformed there was only one other person getting married today."

"…."

Kyo looked down to see him deep in thought.

"YOU LIKE YUKI?"

"Shut up, someone might hear you!" Kyo smacked the other on top of the head getting the two of them into their usual routine.

"Oww, your so mean kyon-kyon, I'm telling Tohru. Oh wait I'll tell YUKI!"

SMACK

"WAHHH"

Kyo stood up fully and walked away. Kyo didn't notice that his heart was lighter or the smile that crept onto his own face.

tbc

haru's

A/N Comment please. If you want to read more, comment. I wrote it for my own amusement, because for some reason this couple has been begging me for a fic. I don't think I've ever read a KxM, not including pwp orgy fics lol.


	2. Cute

Chapter 2- cute

The sun was still rising when a certain red-headed boy pounded the side of a falling fence post.

"Good-morning kitty."

"yo"

**giggle**

Kyo stopped and turned around..finally realizing that his name was indeed not 'Kitty' and that the voice wasn't Tohru's. (The only other person who usually awakes at ungodly hours on a Sunday.)

Momiji smiled innocently up at him.

Kyo sighed. His heart was beating fast, but he blamed it on his hard workout.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I thought you'd be hungry after all that fighting. A fence can be fierce competition when it wishes."

Kyo scoffed, but took the toast he was handed. Sitting down with his back against his umm..sparring partner…

Momiji biting into an apple sat beside him.

"Who said you could stay with me, brat?"

"I gave you the toast."

"So, I didn't ask you to."

Momiji pouted hoping it would have a positive affect.

**Push**

"OW Kyooo"

I guess not.

"What was that for."

"For being…"

"Cute?"

"No, for being you."

"Don't deny my cuteness, Kyon Kyon"

"err no"

Momiji leaned in, far surpassing personal space. "C'monnn"

Kyo smirked deciding he liked to control situations. "Fine, your cute" he whispered cupping the blonde's face with one hand.

The rabbit blushed deeply not expecting that reaction at all and had been readying himself for another smack.

Kyo pulled away not sure what he would do if he kept so close to the boy.

He was quite happy with himself as he sat back, cocky as hell. Until he felt lips press against his forehead.

Momiji hovered over him, lips inches away from Kyo's own. The older boy felt his breath hitch, anticipation mounting, but the other stepped away abruptly.

"HEY"

"Is there something you want Kitty?"

"Pshh no"

Eyes twinkling Momiji skipped away. The kitty was so silly. Who said he got to call the shots.

Momiji was getting fed up with being ignored. He felt he was a pretty patient guy, but he was getting tired of Kyo running from him.

Everytime he caught sight of Momiji he would make it a mission to do anything that got him away.

"Kyo, can I…"

"Sorry, off to do help Tohru with groceries."

"Would you like to…"

"I'm sort of busy. I have to get Shigure's dry cleaning"

"Please, will you.."

"Gotta go help Ayame at the store."

It seemed Kyo would rather work with Ayame and sew dresses than be with him.

Kyo had even volunteered to pick leeks from Yuki's garden to escape. That had truly hurt the rabbit. Was he really that bad, that leeks were a lesser evil.

Something would need to be done. And as he thought about how Kyo had even went to Ayame's store to escape him, his train of thought traveled toward some new ideas.

A/N-What is the idea? Come on, if you don't know where I'm going with this I'll cry.


	3. A present

Chapter 3- A Present

Yuki laughed as he heard Momiji bubble over with excitement. It was Valentine's day and he was telling Haru about what he had planned for a certain 'someone'. Yuki and Haru didn't know who this special someone was. Momiji refused to spill any useful info ,but from what he understood Momiji was going to dress up in one of Ayame's outfits. Momiji went on about how beautiful and wonderful the person was, but making sure not to use 'he' or 'she'. Only calling the lover 'special someone' or 'wonderful person'.

As Momiji glomped Hatori to tell of his special plans, Yuki talked to his husband softly.

"You think it's a girl?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Why? Is it that hard to believe there's a straight Sohma?"

"Uh, yea. Look at him and tell me he's not flaming."

"There are straight Sohmas you know. Kyo is as straight as you can get."

"You would be surprised. Don't be so sure Yuki. Rumor has it that he had a crush on you once upon a time."

At that Yuki fell into hysterical laughter.

Kyo walked back home tired and annoyed. Kagura had decided to follow him around asking, ok more like commanding, for him to propose to her. The girl didn't seem to understand you shouldn't demand and than threaten your love with excruciating pain to get them to propose. It had ended with a big fight and Kyo had had enough. So when the doorbell rang and he opened the door to a humungo sized gift-box, he slammed it shut.

The bell rang again and Kyo opened it with a growl just fast enough to see a hand slip back into the box to its owner.

"Kagura, I know it's you. Get away from my house."

"Hey, I'm not Kagura, meanie."

"Momiji?" Kyo lifted the lid to see two watery eyes staring back at him. He helped Momiji out who was in a red silk dress.

When Kyo realized what Momiji was wearing he dropped him and ran back inside.(Kyo is kinda slow aint he)

"Hey come back out here! Open the door, KKYKON!"

Kyo pressed his back against the door. Did Kyo just see what he thought he did. The boy he had been nervous to be around for over two weeks had presented himself in… well…a present.

He had been trying to avoid him because just from seeing him, his heart would beat out of sequence, palms sweated, and odd, somewhat perverted thoughts scrambled back and forth in his mind bumping into each other. Kyo had been sure Momiji had been simply teasing him and was now finding it hard to stay in denile.

Kyo felt a twitch in his groin. A feeling he had gotten very used to since the incident by the fence-post. The incident had been very innocent, but it had brought the blonde into a different light. He had never truly thought about Momiji as anything more than a friend,but now that he looked he was surprised he never noticed before. The blonde hair, light big eyes, and soft lips that begged for kissing. Not to mention the perfect legs that were rarely hidden and the ass,oh the ass. Kyo had always been a butt person. Momiji's ass put Tohru's and dare I say it, Yuki's to shame. Gasp

Kyo locked the door securely and stumbled into his bedroom to find someone already waiting for him.

"Hi"

"AHHH How the hell did you get into my room Momiji?"

"Windows don't help keeping people out if you leave them open."

"Just because the window was open doesn't mean you can come in."

"Of course it does silly. Tis' law"

"What? You made that up."

"You talk too much kitty. I came to give you your present." Momiji was a foot away from him. He didn't remember him getting that close.

"Er um uh what's tha—t Mo-momiji" Kyo stuttered.

"Me, silly kitty." Momiji's hand stroked Kyo's chest softly and he felt himself shudder. Momiji stepped one inch closer to claim his mouth ,but Kyo backed away and grabbed Momiji's head between his hands.

"Let's get some ice cream hmm yea or we can watch this movie I rented or uh.."

"No, I'd much rather stay in the bedroom."

"A—re- ya sure, it's sort of boring here."

"I'm sure we can think of something to do." Wrapping arms around Kyo's waist he pressed in for a deep kiss. Kyo's resistance was no where to be seen. Kyo kissed back hard and it was only seconds before their tongues were dancing. Momiji walked backwards and brought Kyo down onto the bed. Momiji was almost sad at how fast the dress was gone, it was nice and had hardly the time to be admired. 'Almost' sad.

Having to keep in their passion for each other for over two weeks led to them practically mauling each other's mouths' off. Dry humping sporadically was not satisfying enough and they ended up in a 69 position sucking each other's cocks off. Both of them were so turned on that it ended quickly.

Momiji turned himself around and looked at Kyo coyly. "Would you like to claim your present."

Kyo's eyes bulged out and for a while he struggled for words. "I can't. It'll hurt."

"It's okay."

Kyo looked up to study Momiji. He seemed earnest, but fear was all too apparent. "You don't have to do this for me"

"But I want to."

"It would be wrong. I don't love you."

Momiji's face darkened and he smiled serenely. "I know, but I love you." Kyo was startled and sat up on his bed. " No you don't. You just think you do. My mother said that a lot and she never meant it."

"Why can't I mean it?" Momiji cried out. He was never so sure of something in his whole life and Kyo was telling him he was mistaken.

Voices whispered in Kyo's head. /Because no one can love a monster/

"I mean it, please believe me."

"Get out of my room."

"Kyo, but.."

"GET OUT!"

Momiji tripping over himself ,crying, pulled his clothes back on and ran off. Kyo's heart burned as he watched him go. /But it's the best thing Momiji. You can't love a monster. You'll only get hurt and you're too pure. I'll make sure you don't ever truly love me/


	4. Too happy

/thoughts/

Chapter 4- Too happy

"Yuki?"

"Yes, sweetie." Yuki said to his husband between his bites of Captain Crunch ©

" There's something wrong with Momiji."

"Really? He seems fine to me." Momiji was dancing around their living room at the moment singing to a song in a language he didn't understand. Typical Momiji behavior.

"He's seems happy ,but…"

"but?"

"Almost too happy. He hasn't acted this hyper since we were in junior high. I mean its not that he doesn't have his moments, but he seems to be forcing it upon himself or something."

The phone rang and Momiji sprinted to get it. "Mushi mushi. :3. HELLoo Tohru-CHAn! I miss you! Really? Oooo ahhh…yayyy, woooo, really really?"

"What does Miss Honda say?"Yuki asked interested about what he was so excited about.

"O, the baby burped"

"…"

"Really Tohru-chan. I wanna come I wanna, please." Yuki was scared to ask where."Yay laundry-mat! Poor poor washing machine"

"…"

"That's so so funny HAHAHA,so so funny. Ok see you soon BYeeeee!"

"May we ask what you said what was so funny." Haru asked

"She put salt in Shigure's eggs. Hehe Everyone knows he hates salt in his eggs."

"Uhhh, yeaaa ok Momiji." Maybe Haru was right Yuki thought. Even Momiji couldn't be that happy. Baby burps, laundry mats, and salt could not be that exciting. Could they? Maybe they were overreacting; the rabbit was just a very cheerful person. But something just seemed wrong. His smile never reached his eyes, and at times, if you listened carefully, you could hear the strain in his voice. Maybe he was just in a good mood. Or maybe Momiji was trying to distract himself from something.

Haru pondered to himself as he sat on the grass what could possibly be wrong with his friend. Maybe that girl…. or boy blew him off. That must have been it. Haru decided he would ask when Momiji came, well after the picnic. The family had decided to have a little get together and he would ask afterwards so as to not ruin the boy's fun.

Yuki cut up some fruit for his brother and his lover, Ritsu, while Haru talked to Kisa and Hiro. Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji came soon afterwards. Tohru wobbled into her plastic chair giggling when she toppled over. "Being pregnant can be dangerous"she laughed. /Not really/ thought Yuki / But an already clumsy girl, pregnant, with an unhelpful loaf of a father is dangerous/

"Where's the stupid cat?" Yuki asked getting tired of waiting.

Haru noticed Momiji flinch beside him. His talking halted for all but a moment before he continued on with his babbling. But it was enough for Haru to become suspicious.

Kagura arrived late, dragging a harassed cat-boy beside her. Haru could of sworn he heard him hissing. Momiji's talking seemed to speed up if that was possible. Haru could barely catch a word of it.

"Momiji."

"AndthanIaskediftherewasanyteabuthteysaidnosoIhadtobuycokewhichIreallydidntwan't butitwasgoodcausetheyaddedsugarand.."

Haru slapped a hand around the rabbit's mouth which didn't do much

"mmphmmp mm fhrpmpmphmmmhpswep"

"Cool it" Popping a fried chicken leg in Momiji's mouth he finally ceased his neurotic babbling.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange."

"What are you talking about Haru I'm fine."Momiji smiled ,but it wasn't filled with that usual unquenchable glee. It made him sad that his friend wouldn't confide in him. He would just have to figure it out.

Kyo stayed quiet for the whole picnic, sulking in the corner. Yuki had insulted him a few times just to get a rise out of him, but Kyo would simply ignore them all. It was unnerving. Haru following Yuki's lead and teased the cat. Calling him 'stupid' and 'kitten'. Making lude comments about him and Kagura. Telling him he's never beat Yuki. Nothing worked.

"C'mon Kyo, How bout a fight huh, don't be so boorish or are you scared." Haru taunted

"No."

"Scaredy-cat Why don't you.."

"Leave him alone Haru." Momiji said quietly.

Haru ,shocked, looked down at his best friend whose eyes were cast down. Momiji was always the first to tease Kyo. It was one of his favorite pastimes. The teasing stopped, but there was a tension in the group that didn't break.

Haru watched from the side as most of the others played volleyball. Kyo and Momiji were the only other ones to sit out. Rin who had appeared out of what seemed heaven, (she was in a tree) came down and played too.

Momiji held Tohru's child, Akira, the beautiful god, well actually, goddess. Momiji's happy-act seemed to have ended. Pure sadness reached every part of his pretty face. Kyo stole glances when he thought no one was looking and Momiji was too busy thinking to notice the attention he was receiving. Momiji watched the child sleep and the image's domesticity made Kyo's heart bubble with unwanted emotions. He thought he was only in-lust with the boy, but it was quickly becoming more, He wanted nothing more than to make him happy. But Kyo was not really sure what love was.

Haru studied both boys' faces, it didn't take long to put two and two together. Momiji had announced his love for Kyo on Valentine's Day. Kyo returned the feelings ,but was too scared and confused so he did what he always did when he didn't know what to do. He pushed away than became angry and hardened so he couldn't get hurt.

Haru thought there was enough drama in this family, hopefully things would work out soon. A sad bunny would not be good. His happiness seemed to brighten everyone's day and he had suffered enough.

Kyo watched Momiji leave the picnic mournfully. Why was Momiji so sad? Kyo couldn't possibly comprehend that anyone cared for him that much. /Maybe I should say something/Kyo thought ,but he lost his nerve at the last second hurrying away before Momiji noticed he had been followed to his car. /I can't./

Haru saw Kyo follow the blonde and run back suddenly. He sighed and continued on helping Yuki clean up.

Momiji drove back towards his house distracted. Sorrowful thoughts came like a parade down his conscience. Thoughts of Kyo, than of his love before for Haru, and his love before that for Tohru. And his sister Momo and his mother. He had been rejected time and time again by everyone he loved. Momiji knew it wasn't important if people didn't love you back or in the same way. But for once Momiji wanted to be selfish. These were his thoughts before he swerved left, off of the highway, tumbling down the rocky hill-side.

A/N Don't kill me, please. My poor bunny, I'm sorry. Don't worry this isn't the end. AND REVIEW PLEASE, I would really appreciate it, I want to see how I'm doing.


	5. Saying what you mean

Chapter 5- Saying what you mean

"Kyo, you BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Black Haru raged his voice booming against Kyo's living room walls.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Momiji was found by some family who lived near by and the ambulance was called. The boy was in critical condition. The car had flipped over, the impact enough to render him unconscious. The car was crushed to one side squeezing Momiji, leaving heavy bruising. His rib-cage broken and crushed and his left arm bones shattered.

"IT IS! IF YOU HADN"T BROKEN HIS HEART YOU FUCK HE WOULDN'T OF DROVE HIMSELF OFF A CLIFF."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE!. IT WAS YOU HE WANTED!"

"What?" Haru turned white again out of confusion.

"Yea, you dumn fuck his heart was broken because you married Yuki."

"Huh?"

"Yea, and than I comforted him and he thinks he is in love with me, which is impossible because no one can love a monster."

"Is that what you think.?"

"yea"

"You're wrong. He might of liked me before if you say he did ,but he really does love you now. You should have seen him talk about you. I didn't know he was talking about you at the time, but I knew he was in love. I assumed you pushed him away on Valentine's Day. He was completely broken, he tried to hide it ,but his smile was so fake it hurt to look at it. When he wakes up, if he wakes up, your going to do something or I'll kill you."

"I know dumbass. Of course I will, I'm not evil you know. But are you really sure its me that he wants. You know like what those psychologist peoples say about misplaced hatred. Well maybe its like misplaced love?"

"Is it really that hard for you to believe someone loves you."

"No one can love a monster."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT! Your driving me insane. (and the readers) He loves you. The question is do you love him?"

The words slipped out of his mouth without his permision "I love him."

Haru smiled and patted his head "You better. I can't believe he actually wore one of Ayame's outfits. Well we better go to the hospital and see him. I hope he's ok."

"Yea me too. He better be ok or I'll pound him, the little brat" there was only compassion in the statement but Haru wondered if Kyo would ever learn to get out what he meant in words. He found out soon enough.

/Mommy, no I love you. Please I'm a good boy. Look at me, please. Tohru, why would you? Haru, how could you? Kyo, you can't leave me. I'll die. Forget them all. I love you more than anyone, I swear, believe me…I love you../"Please" Momiji woke up bewildered. The lights were bright and he felt like a newborn,as if he had never seen light before. It was cold and he saw a few people around him, but it was hard to focus. To him he thought he had screamed ,but to the others it had came out as barely a whisper.

Arms wrapped around him gently and he wordlessly thanked whoever it was. It was so cold.

Momiji's vision cleared to see the crimson eyes of his dreams look back at him.

"Kyo?" It came out like a question, and a plead at the same time.

"Why did you do that? Why? When I saw you like this I thought I would die. I would never forgive myself if you left us. I could never forgive you. I love you. I'm sorry. Its all my fault. I didn't believe you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" Kyo cried out. Momiji hugged back unable to hold in his tears of happiness. Kyo loved him. The pain throughout his whole body didn't matter. He was given the best gift ever for his pain. He felt like he had been reborn.

"Kyo, I think you better stop you'll hurt him." Haru said "Lets go get some food for Momiji,ne?" Haru really just wanted to drag Kyo out so the rabbit could relax a little. He had just woken from a coma, after all.

Yuki who had been watching the little reunion, had tears running down his feminine face. "Momiji, you should have seen him. He wouldn't leave your side for a second .He wouldn't eat unless we made him. If the nurse or bodyguard had insisted he leave, Kyo might have had to go on trial for murder."

Momiji grinned. /Kyo loves me./

TBC

haru's aka kimi

A/N- Likey. You see I'm not evil.


	6. Claiming

Chapter 6- Claiming

"Hey baby." Kyo slipped into bed with Momiji. It had been about 3 month since Momiji came out of the hospital. Momiji and Kyo were way beyond official. They were practically engaged , the way they never wished to leave the other's side. Kyo still had his job working for his dad and training students martial arts to do and Momiji worked on his psychotherapy-training. But they worked it out. They were living together at Kyo's apartment and things were good.

But Momiji just wanted one more thing. Not that they had not had 'fun' in their bed at night ,but Kyo had still not claimed his present. That's how Momiji thought of it anyway.

"Kyo.."

"Yes, baby?" Kyo was nibbling his ear and Momiji thought hard to concentrate.

Momiji pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He curbed upward to get a good friction going. Kyo moaned into the kiss and Momiji thought it wouldn't be long till…yes he felt it. Something extremely large and hard pressed up against his clothed thigh. Momiji tore off his pajama pants revealing the light blue lacy thong he had underneath. Kyo raised an eyebrow ,but took his own pants off. He didn't know exactly where the other boy was going with this. Momiji humped harder against Kyo. Unable to hold it in any longer Momiji begged "Kyo take me! Now, please."

Kyo looked slightly horrified. Not that that wasn't what he wanted, but he feared for his lover. Momiji had been in enough pain for him. " Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I love you. You love me don't you."

"Yes, of course."

"Than there is nothing to be afraid of . I trust you."

/I trust you. I love you/

"I love you" And with that Kyo bent downward to pull the thong off with his teeth. Pulling some lube out of his bottom draw he squeezed some on and fingered Momiji gently. He readied him slowly and patiently. It would be all too worth it. Momiji moaned in lust and want "noww"

"How do you want it."

"Whatever you wannnt ..ooo"

Kyo flipped his love over, on all fours. /Like a rabbit./ a small voice said in Kyo's head. Kyo positioned himself over his lover and pushed in moaning out at the unbelievable tightness.. Momiji cried out " Ahh, so big"

Kyo gained confidence from the comment and pulled out almost all the way before pushing in deeper than before.

Momiji screamed loudly in pleasure.

"Keep going Kyo, you wont hurt me." He breathed.

The smaller boy's breathy voice persuaded him to listen. Kyo rammed hard into him, the pleasure too much for both of them. He reached around to grab Momiji's dick but his hand was pushed away "Don't worry about it. Concentrate."

Momiji fell in tune with the rhythm and humped back harder than Kyo.

/It seems the rabbit likes it hard./ he thought to himself

So with all the power he could use without seriously injuring him he pounded into the pale body beneath him. They both gasped as the energy passed throughout their entire bodies. It took only one more lazy thrust to send them both over the edge. Momiji spasmed overwhelming Kyo's manhood. And Kyo came seconds after his young lover.

The feeling in the air after the experience was delightful. The euphoric feeling after great sex with someone you love takes over one's whole being. Momiji winced when Kyo came out of him.

"Are you ok?"

"That was the greatest experience of my life!"

"But you're in pain."

"A good pain"

"Kinky,ne, Bunny?"

He smiled and explained "Everything is good with you Kyon."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I would even where a plain black suit and tie if it were with you."

"Wow, that says a lot from Mr.rainbow stockings ."

"mhmm"

"But don't worry you won't have to ever. On our wedding I'll get you the most expensive wedding dress ever. With all types of lace, buttons, ribbons, fabrics,and designs with every color in the rainbow. Because that would be so 'you', and I don't want anything that isn't 'you'.

The younger boy was speechless. /wedding/ He covered his face.

Looking worried as he lifted the blonde's head up. "What's wrong sweetie? Did I say something bad? Why are you crying?"

"No, I'm just so happy. You mean you'll marry me?"

The red head looked blankly at the other "Well, duh. dummy. Did I really have to ask?"

Momiji still looked back at him dumbly as if it never occurred to him that Kyo might want to get married just as much as he did.

Kyo slapped Momiji across the head out of habit "Idiot."

For a moment it looked like he would cry ,but it was all in trickery. In playful vengeance he pounced atop his lover to continue with their activity.

Tbc

…mm…yea…. smut


	7. Ending and Beginning

Chapter 7- Ending and Beginning

Kisa struggled with the cloth she was trying to hold up.

"Hiro would you help me?"

"I'm trying, this freaking dress train is so freaking long. We can't even talk to the person whose dress we're holding cause they're so far away."

"That's what Momiji wanted, so that's what he gets. Ayame was only too happy to oblige."

"But this is ridiculous. The dress is like a damn block long!"

"Let them be happy."

"Whatever. How dressing like a powder-puff makes you happy, I don't know."

It was a beautiful morning, a wonderful day for a wedding. No birds sang, not because there weren't any, but because of the large crowd of cats that surrounded the church.

Kyo waited nervously at the alter. / What if I forget my vows? What if he flees? Or something happens. What if Kagura kills me? What if ../ MEOW MEOW. Cats had gotten in the building through the basement /what if I frekin kill these damn cats agh/

The music started and Kyo started to hyperventilate but when the door opened he was left breathless. Momiji glided in like royalty; beautiful, vibrant, and glowing. Wobbling on high-heels he walked down the isle clutching to his father's arm. The dress was everything as promised. It was elegant, bright, and sexy, but still modest. The train that followed him made his image look unreal and celestial. The train also had cats on it who decided it was a nice bed. In a way they added oddness to the wedding and in that way they made the wedding just that much more perfect.

The couple kissed after their vows and there was much rejoicing.

Only two long faces were found in the crowd. Kagura who loved Kyo with all her heart and Hatori who tried to quench feelings he had for his younger cousin Momiji. Little did they know a similar story would begin again. (No, I'm not writing a KxH lol)

--//

"Kyo can we have a baby?"

"That is anatomically impossible. This isn't some mpreg fic, like the ones I know you read in secret."

"Nooo, Kitty! You know what I mean. We can adopt.

"Why?"

"Tohru has two babies."

"uh huh. She is a girl and they can have babies."

"Yuki has a baby."

"That was because Rin didn't want to keep him."

"Kagura says she'll have a baby after she and Hatori get married."

"If she doesn't kill him first."

"WaHH! Why are you mean."

"You didn't care if I was mean last night. Actually you begged me to be."

"I want one."

"Babies aren't rabbits you know."

--//

"Look kitty, the babies are so CuTeeee"

Kyo looked down at the small infants in their box-like cribs. /Maybe they are like rabbits./ The cribs creepily reminded him of the cages at the pet store.

"I want that one!" Momiji squealed at a small girl.

"Shut Up! They're not like animals!"

The social worker standing beside them laughed softly at her easily excitable clients.

"We should get a boy." Kyo muttered to his spouse. Poofing into an animal when hugging your own child can be heart-breaking.

"hmph fine."

Kyo saw a child with light blonde hair all the way to the left side of the room. "How bout him Momiji? He will have pretty blonde hair like one of his fathers. "

The social worker choked when she heard the word 'fathers'. She hadn't noticed that he was a man. He was extremely pretty and the way he dressed made it even harder to tell. The social worker worried for a moment if the child would suffer for having gay parents, like being teased in school. But as she watched the way the two men cooed soft words to each other and looked down at the baby so lovingly her worries were cleared. The child could not have parents any more loving than these. She realized being teased and bothered can be tolerated as long as there is always someone there to tell you 'I love you.'

THE END

A/N- Woo. That was fun. Thanks for reading this far . If you read this far you can be nice enough to press the button and review. I'll give you a baby. What you don't want one? You heartless bastard.


End file.
